Undertale: The 9th soul
by Eden's Studio
Summary: Made by Q, an AU of Undertale which contains some of his OC's
1. Prolouge

1/1/2020  
At Ebott town goverment center...  
The goverment: Well, so you mean you fell down the hole in the mountain and get back here and proved the monsters in there aren't hostile, am I right?  
Frisk: Yes, and they wanted to live with us.  
The goverment: If that is what they want, we might can provide places for them, but i don't know if the locals will like them to stay. And most importantly, we haven't said that the barrier was broken.  
Frisk: Wait what!?  
Meanwhile at Town Ebott...  
Barry: I don't think this is a good idea Carl.  
Carl: What, just wanted to see if the legend is real, the legend of nobody came back.  
Barry: Ok, but I'm not gonna follow you, I think it's too dangerous.  
Carl: Fine whatever. But I'm going.  
Some time later...  
Carl: Is that a...hole?  
He went closer and take a peek, and he slipped.  
Carl: Wahhhhh...  
Slam!  
Carl: Uhh, what happened?...Oh yeah right, I was peeking in and I probaly slipped, where am I anyway?  
Flowey: Howdy! I'm Flowey the...flower...


	2. Ruins

Carl: Why do you...sound so sad?  
Flowey: Well, the barrier that prevents anyone to go in or out which is at the other side of the mountain is broken yesterday, which I assume nobody knew that and I didn't leave for obvious reasons.  
Carl: So, you, a flower is stuck here so you can't leave.  
Flowey: Actually, no, I can go through soil only in the underground, which is here.  
Carl: Ok, so your a monster?  
Flowey: Now you ask, of course I'm a monster, but I'm not hurting people. Also can I ask a flavour?  
Carl: Sure!  
Flowey: Can you please take me to the surface, because I kinda regret staying here/more like regets not letting Frisk bring me out\  
Carl: Yeah sure! Why not.  
Picks up flowey...  
Flowey: The Ruins are just up ahead, but no worries, I've been there before.  
A few moments later...  
Flowey: Hey look, there's the exit!  
Carl: I only see a house kind...thing.  
Flowey: Just go in there.  
Carl: Wow, it's giving me a feeling of home. If also fills me with...hope.  
Flowey: You are just so simmlar to her.  
Carl: So I should go down the stairs I assume.  
Flowey: Also a long hallway.  
Carl: Will do!  
Later...  
Carl: Oh! There's a door! But where does it lead to?  
Flowey: It leads to a snowy district...Snowdin.


	3. Snowdin

"Carl: Woah, why is this place snowing even there isn't any sunlight?  
Flowey: Actually, nobody knows why, but the royal scientist said it was magic that made the underground have diffrent  
Carl: Why are there puzzles on the ground, but they look like they're...solved. Did someone came here before?  
Flowey: Of course, or else who do you think that broke the barrier?  
Sometime later...  
Carl: Is that..a town?  
Flowey: Ah yes, Snowdin.  
Papyrus: Sans! Have you done packing yet?  
sans: gimme 4 more hours and i will get up and pack.  
Papyrus: sans! GET UP NOW!  
Carl: What's with the yelling?  
Flowey: No no no, don't just expose yourself...  
sans: huh, another human?  
Papyrus: Sans, what did you just say? A human!?  
Carl: Uh, hi?  
Papyrus: Sans, I the great Papyrus shall assist him to the  
sans: me too.  
Carl: Actually, uh...another monster is also helping me, come out Flowey.  
Flowey:(Sigh) hi smiley trashbag.  
sans: well ya look at that.  
Papyurs: Oh, it's... you.  
Flowey:(sigh) yeah.  
Carl: You know each other?  
All: Yeah.  
Carl: So speaking of which, you're packing things?  
Papyrus: Of course human, well, since the barrier broke, so we will move to the surface to live.  
sans: i'm going to my sentry and get my ketchup.  
Papyrus: Don't lie to me Sans.  
sans: why?  
Papyrus: Because I can...see through you!  
sans: haha, using my puns now, thats sup-rising-ly nice.  
Papyrus: Sans, stop.  
sans: fine bro.  
Papyrus: Oh, I the great Papyrus forgot to introduce ourselves! I'm the great Papyrus, and he's by brother Sans.  
sans: heya.  
Carl: My name is Carl, Carl D...  
"*FUN value set...66...applying changes...'  
Flowey: Is it just me, or did something just changed?  
sans:(closing his left eye) of course not, we're just having FUN, right?  
# $:!&: Ah, the door, only appears once per...reset.  
Papyrus: All set, now, let's head to Waterfall!  
All: Sure  
Flowey: I have a bad feeling something not good is going to happen.  
sans: flowey huh? i do remember you did took all 6 human souls and went crazy in a timeline.  
Flowey: So what. thats in the past, besides I'm the one who broke the barrier, right?  
sans: can't say no to this  
Carl: So Sans, this is your sentry?  
sans: yeah, i'm gonna take my ketchup, i'll ketch-up  
Papyrus: SANS!  
sans: fine bro.  
Carl: So someone came here before, right?  
Papyrus: Of course human Carl, actually, you;re the 9th one who came down here...this hallway wasn't here before, right?  
Carl: So this door shouldn't be here?  
sans: whew, i caught...up...that door wasn't here before...most of the time.  
Flowey: Can you please put me down Carl?  
Carl: Yeah sure!  
Puts down Flowey...  
Flowey: Funny, I can't go into the soil and go in there.  
# $:!&: Ah yes!Come in, someone awaits! Only hope I don't go back to __that place.__  
Carl: I'm gonna open the door...3...2...1...  
Creak!  
Carl: Who's that?"


	4. (Sorry, i was sick so it delayed)

# $:!&: * ))}) , : *( {}| (*%$ )P} (*&^$ } *  
||(.(greetings, i am the man who speaks in hands)  
sans: but...how are you alive?  
Carl: You know him Sans?  
sans: yea, he's wing ding gaster... our dad.  
Papyrus: He's our dad!?

!) .(of course my son.)  
Carl: Does anyone understand what he says.  
sans: oh he's speaking in a special language called 'wing dings' which is a lunguage that speaks in hands, let me translate.  
Gaster: Well, I don't know how long I was been here, but I'm very suprised I'm still not teleported back to _that place _yet.  
Flowey: Excuse me, but you look kinda familar.  
Gaster: Oh, if it isn't our prince Asriel.  
Flowey: It's Flowey!  
Carl: Wait, you are the prince!? No wonder you know this place well.  
?: Huh!? That weed is him?  
sans: hm?(truns around) shhh.  
?: Fine.  
sans: so weed, you tried to destroy the underground for at least twice, and tried to rip me off  
Flashback...  
Flowey: Wow, I don't expect you did made friends with everyone, and now they are here...  
Papyrus: Hey! let go of my brother!  
Flowey: How about no, cause if anyone tries to break free, I will tear this smiley trashbag into 2 pieces, or should I say Mr. 1 HP.  
Back to reality...  
Flowey:(Sighs) fine, yes.  
Gaster: And in one timeline you got killed by your own 'best friend'  
Flashback...  
Flowey: See, I just came to help you end him...please don't kill me.  
Repeatly hits Flowey...  
Back to reality...  
Gaster: And for you... I remember one of the AU's you were...being an idiot.  
Carl: Who?  
Papyrus: There is no one here except us, right?  
sans: actually no, turn around.  
Papyrus and Carl turns around...  
Flowey: You're...alive!?  
Carl: Flowey who's that?  
Flowey: That's Chara, my sister.  
sans: the first one to fall down here.  
Chara: Well, no more hiding in the shadows.(Comes forward)  
Carl:(Slience)No. way. you. are. here.


	5. Before Undertale part 1

8 years ago...  
It was a time that Humans and Monsters are living peacefully.  
Asgore Dreemurr: Gaster, is the population of the Monsters still lower than Humans?  
Gaster: Yes, but I found the solution to this.  
Asgore: Please go on.  
Gaster: Us Monster's soul have the same properties and the same 'colour', but Humans are diffrent, their souls have diffrent properties and colours according to their personalities. Me and Alphys found a way to replicate Monster souls instead of combining them.  
Asgore: Keep up the good work Gaster.  
Meanwhile...  
Carl: I'm back!  
Charles(Carl's dad): Shh Carl, your mom is having another baby.  
Carl: Really!?  
Charles: Shhh  
Suddenly, cries of the baby is heard.  
Carl: Mom, is it a boy or a girl?  
Mavis(Carl's mom):It's a girl, we laready had a name for her...Chara.  
7 years later...  
Asgore: So Gaster,how's the research?  
Gaster: Me and Alphys created 2 monster souls...but there are some...side effects.  
Asgore: Which is...  
Gaster: Their eyes will glow if they use their...'special attack'.  
Asgore: That isn't a big problem.  
Royal guard: King Asgore! The king of Humans and their children wants to come.  
Asgore: Let them in.  
Charles: Brother!  
Asgore: How are you lately?  
Hugs together...  
Chara: Why is dad and that fluffybuns huging together?  
Mavis: Well, before the monsters exist, there were only humans. There was a witch, she saw a pair of brothers, which is your dad and Asgore, and a bunch of people, she turned Asgore and his friends into monsters.  
Chara: Does the witch have any special apperances?  
Mavis: (thinks)She has a crimson coloured soul, it's very rare but it's very dangerous.  
Chara: Why won't you say red?  
Mavis: Because it has a diffrence, crimson is-  
Charles: Chara, come over here.  
(Comes over)  
Chalres: This is my new daughter, Chara.  
Asgore: What a coincdence, Azzy, come here.  
Azzy: Coming!(comes over)Oh.  
Asgore: This is my son, Asriel.  
Asirel: Howdy, my name is Asirel Dreemurr.  
Chara: Hello, my name is Chara Dremmurr.  
Akward slience...  
Asirel/Chara: We have the same last name.  
After a bunch of conversation(I don't really care)...  
Asgore: Oh, it's evening already!?  
Charles: Well, we should go back now, it's quite far away. Chara! Mavis!  
Mavis: Hehe, guess it's go time Toriel, let's talk about the way to make butterscotch pie next time.  
Toriel: Of course!  
Chara: Well, my dad is calling me, I think it's go time, see you next time Azzy.  
Asirel: Stay safe Chara.  
Chara: You too.  
1 hour later...  
Carl: Oh, Mom! Dad! Chara! You're back, where had all of you been?  
Charles: I thought the tour will end at night.  
Carl: It was, but the tour was smooth so it ended early.  
Charles: Oh.  
The next day...  
Charles: Where's Chara?  
Mavis: I don't know, she was missing since an hour ago!  
Carl: Urghh, what's with the yelling?  
Charles: Carl, your sis Chara is missing! Guards! Had anyone seen the princess?  
Guard: I've seen the princess went to the territory of the monsters with another monster.  
Charles: Asgore!  
Sometime later...  
Asgore: Ah, such a beautifu day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming, days like these, kids like you, should be-  
Charles: Should be kidnapped!  
Asgore: What's with the yelling?  
Charles: You kidnapped my daughter and act that you don't know!? Huh, one more chance, yes or no!  
Asgore: NO! I DIDN'T KIDNAPP YOUR DAUGHTER!  
Charles: THAT'S IT, I NOW DECLARE A WAR BETWEEN US!  
Asirel: Uh Chara, I think you should go back quick.  
Chara: Why?  
Asirel: Because your dad is right outside and thought that my dad kidnapped you.  
Chara: What!? I have to go out and defend your dad!  
Asirel: NO, if you go out now, he wil think that it's proof that he kidnapped you, you should go back.  
Chara:(Sighs) Fine, if that's the best way.  
Asirel: I know a passage that can go outside, come, quick!  
Later...  
Charles: Soldiers! Prepare for a war between us and the monsters.  
Carl: Why?  
Charles: Because Asgore kidnapped your sister and he act as nothing happened.  
Carl: I thought she was at the garden for the past half an hour.  
Charles: Fine, I'll show some mercy, soldiers! Only capture them, no killing, I want them to experience pain.  
Carl: So sis, what happened?  
Chara: I just want some freedom, so I went out.  
Carl: (Sigh) Do you know mom and dad will get worried if any one of us just dissappear!?  
Chara: Now I know.  
Carl: At least you learned.  
2 weeks later...Humans were victorious and took them to an unknown place...  
Charles: Let's seal the monsters in * &#(#( and erase their memories here, every. last. bit.  
Carl: Dad, whats happening?  
Charles: Well, my son, we have won the war.  
Carl: Uh, should I be happy?  
Charles: I can't control your feelings.  
That night...  
Chara: It seems that they are all asleep.  
(She went to the capture zone)  
Chara: Wha- there's no one here!? Oh there's a note.  
Note: The monsters will be sealed in Mountain Ebott and their memories need to be erased due to orders of the king. Also a barrier has been created to prevent anyone to go in or out.  
Chara: Oh no, Azzy will forget all the fun times we had!.  
Carl: Uh Chara, why are you ding here?  
Chara:(Inhales deeply) Then why are you here?  
Carl: Because I hear someone shout.  
Chara: Oh, look at this note Carl.  
Carl: This looks bad.  
Chara: I'm going there!  
Carl: Well, I'm not gonna stop you.  
Chara: Just don't tell mom and dad, alright?  
Carl: Alright. I won't mention this conversation  
Chara: Thanks!  
*You are filled with Determination.  
The next morning...  
Carl: Mom? Dad? Where are-you...  
Newspaper: King and queen are found dead on their own bed! It seems that their stabbed by some sort of sharp tools and there is a killer on the loose, the intentions are unknown but the police are finding clues for the killer.  
Chara: Well, there has to be another way in, but wher- Wahhh.  
Thud!  
Asirel: Huh? It came over here.


	6. Before Undertale part 2

Carl: Sigh, so mom and dad got killed by someone and Chara went to the mountain, what can possibly happen?  
Guard: Prince, according to the laws you must go to the orphange.  
Carl: This.  
Later in the orphange...  
Caretaker: Alright children! A new child is coming today, he's a bit...special. Come out Carl!  
Carl: Hi, my name is Carl Dreemurr.  
Boy 1: Hey isn't that the prince?  
Boy 2: Yeah, why is HE here, he can just play in that empty palace of his!  
Girl 1: Who wants to stay with him, he's a royal, unlike us.  
Caretaker(whispers): Oh my freaking god.  
Caretaker: Who wants to stay with him?  
And nobody rasies their hands...except one.  
Caretaker: Ah, finally, Carl, you will be staying with her from now on.  
Carl: Hi.  
Girl: Hi. My name is-  
Caretaker: Alright can you please lead Carl to your room and show him around please? I need to take care of some things first.  
Girl: Ok sure thing!  
Later at the room...  
Carl: So...whats your name?  
Frisk: My name is Frisk.  
Carl: Frisk? Are you energetic?  
Frisk: Borh yes and no, I do like to move around but I don't really like to talk.  
Carl: Oh, so, why are you here?  
Frisk: I don't exactly know why, but people said I have a crimson soul so I am here. But my soul is red.  
Carl: Hmm, I remember my mom said crimson soul is diffrent from a red soul, but didn't have a chance to say what crimson soul is.  
Meanwhile at Underground...  
Asgore: Oh, Asirel, what;s the emergency?  
Asirel: Dad! I found a Human!  
Asgore: Oh!  
Asirel: Come here Chara!  
Chara: Hi, my name is Chara.(Chara: Oh my god, I actually found them! But their memories are erased, hmm, should I make new memories or restore the old ones? Hmmmmmmmm)  
*Meeting Asirel fills you with Determination.  
Toriel: Whats with all the noise?  
Asirel: Mom, I found a human!  
Toriel: Oh!(Chara/Asirel: The exact same reaction.)  
Meanwhile at the surface...  
Caretaker: Kids, it's lunch time!  
All: Yay!  
Carl: Why are they so happy?  
Frisk: Meh, it's normal, she makes the best pie in the whole kingdom.  
Carl: Really!?  
Caretaker: Calm down kids, everyone has a slice.  
Carl took a slice and ate it...  
Carl: Wow, this is the litteral best pie I had ever ate.  
Frisk: Told ya.  
Later...  
Caretaker: Alright children! It's bed time, go back to bed, quick.  
Frisk: So your bed is the right one, mine is the left.  
Carl: Gotcha.  
Caretaker: Carl, will you please come for a while.  
Carl: Sure(walks out)What is it?  
Caretaker: Well, my pie skills are learned from my sister, which is Toriel, queen of monsters.  
Carl: No way!  
Caretaker: Yes, but we lost contact for a long time, also about the crimson soul...  
Carl: What about it?

Asirel: Oh, Chara, your soul is red!  
Asgore: No, it's actually crimson, it has a diffrence. Red is determination...

Caretaker: Crimson soul is representing...

Asgore: Blood, the owner has a thirst of blood.  
Asirel: But she seems fine.  
Chara: Because I am.

Caretaker/Asgore: And there is a word to describe it...LOVE...Level Of ViolEnce.


	7. Announcement

So I(the creator of this story) will go on a trip(which my parents forced me to) and Eden in the mean time will make annother story so this account will stay active, sorry for the blank too.


	8. Before Undertale part 3

Q(just a simple short form): After a couple days of a meeting me and Eden decided to make stories per day, one is this and one is his(fair) no more waiting, the story awaits.

**Before Undertale part 3(offical non-offical)**

Everyone went in slience...  
Carl: Okay, I'll keep that in mind, also I want to ask another question...what's your name? Nobody mentioned that before.  
Caretaker/Tiana: It doesn't really matter anymore, just call me Tiana. Now go back to bed.  
Carl: Okay, good night Miss Tiana.  
Tiana: Good night Carl.  
At midnight, a distant loud noise wakes both of you up...  
Carl and Frisk: Huh? What was that?  
They look at each other like looking at a mirror...  
Frisk: Uh, What was that sound?  
Carl: Who knows? Who cares?  
The noise appears again...  
Carl and Frisk:...  
Frisk: Wanna go check it out?  
Carl: Fine, let's go.

Soon, the sound leads them to the basement of the orphange...  
Carl: Uh, what are you doing?  
Tiana:(Gasp) Why aren't you two sleeping?  
Frisk: Because the noise woke us up.  
Tiana: (Sigh) Just between us alright?  
Carl and Frisk: Uh what is it?  
Tiana: So my sister is called Toriel which was also turned into a monster in that day, now I discovered that below this building there is a passage way to the Underground, which is where the monsters are held now. And since the passage way is rusty so i need to fix it, so I can access it to see my sister, I believe she is waiting for me so bedly.  
Carl:...Uh, miss Tiana, I feel like I have the responsibility to tell you one thing.  
Tiana: What is it?  
Carl: That the monsters are actually casted a spell to erase all memories of the surface.  
Tiana: Tell me this isn't true.  
Carl: Me and my sister found a note in the prisioner room which said they are held under Mount Ebott and their memories are erased.  
Tiana: (Crying)  
Frisk: Speaking of which, where is your sister?  
Carl: (Slience) Just between you and me ok?  
Frisk: What is it?  
Carl: She went to the underground to try to let them regain their memories.  
Frisk: Wow, thats nice of her.

Back in underground and couple months later...  
Gaster: I'm afraid she is going to die my prince.  
Asriel: Please tell me you lied dr.  
Gaster: I don't lie that much and this isn't one of my jokes.  
And so the royal family went into slience and Asriel started to cry.  
Chara: You're such a crybaby...as always.  
Asirel: I know, but I can't stop crying.  
Chara: Dad, take my soul and break the barrier.  
Gaster: Sans, come over.  
Sans: what is it g?  
Gaster: Take the princess to the barrier.  
Sans: sure thing g.  
They both vanished, soon sans came back.  
sans: the barrier won't open.  
Gaster: What!? But the power of her soul is equal of seven souls!  
sans: yes but the barrier says it needs seven souls, not the power of seven souls.  
Gaster is going insane...so as he went insane others feel hopeless.  
Yet another month went by(almost one year has passed since they are trapped)6 souls are collected by Asgore.

Now back to the surface.  
Richard: Hey look, another new kid is here.  
Everyone went to the main hall...  
Tiana: Alright children, as you all can see a new kid is here, introduce yourself.  
Barry: Hi, my name is Barry, I...I am scared of the crowd, any crowd.  
Tiana: Ok everyone, who wants him to be your roommate, only for people who have only 1 or no roommates.  
Carl and Frisk both looked at each other and raised their hand.  
Tiana:(Wow, not expecting them to be his roommate, but anyways) Well then Barry, they are your roommates, get comfortable. Alright kids, dismiss.  
Some kids went back to to their room, some went to the playzone and some went to the library, and of course our trio went back to their room.  
Barry, Carl and Frisk sat on the floor and made a circle(or triangle?) and went in slience for a while.  
Carl: So uh, my name is Carl, this is your other roommate called Frisk.  
Barry: Hi...Frisk right? I see you have a red soul.  
Carl: How'd you know?  
Barry: I can see people's souls, but mine is...grey.

**End of Chapter**

Q: The next chapter will be the last of the 'before' series which would be quite short next time, stay curious!


	9. Before Undertale part 4

Q:(slience)  
Eden:(slience)  
Everyone:(slience)  
Eden:Aren't you going to say something Q?  
Q:...Oh yeah right I forgot about it, i thought the story already started.  
Eden:I thought you said it was going to end, speaking of which, where is the present time? You keep talking about the past.  
Q: This will finish off the past and connect to the present alright.  
Eden: Then what are we waiting for?  
Q: For you to shut up.  
Everyone went into slience again.  
And so the story will begin(yet again)

**Before Undertale the 9th soul part 4(it just keeps changing)**

The trio went into slience...  
Carl: Great, more and more soul traits are found, first there was crimsion, then there was grey, why not a black one?  
Frisk:(slience)  
Barry: So I assume you two now know why I'm afraid of the crowd.  
Frisk: Because you will see souls everywhere.  
Barry: Yes, I have seen so many traits, so as my father.  
Carl: How many traits are there!?  
Barry: As for my memory there are thirteen traits. Bravery, Justice, Kindness, Patience, Integrity, Perseverance, Agression, Hate, None, Hope, Determination, mine and...and  
Frisk: What is it?  
Barry: Bad memories, the final trait creativity.  
Carl: I don't really see any bad memories from this.  
Barry: With this trait, you can create almost anything in this universe.  
Carl: Ah I see.  
Frisk: You know what I think? It's like an soul of a god.  
Sueednly outside people are screaming.  
Carl: Now whats going on?  
1 minute ago at the barrier...  
Chara: Take my soul and cross the barrier Azzy.  
Asriel: But...but why?  
Chara: There are souls outside, just get them and use it to break the barrier.  
Asriel: That means I need to kill them? No!  
Chara: If you don't want to do it, I'll do it myself.  
Chara forced her soul to combine with Asriel's soul.  
A...uh goat monster thingy is created.(Q: Seriously idk)  
They took Chara's vessel and went to Town Ebott trying to take 7 souls...  
Our trio looked outside the window...  
Frisk: What in the world is that thing?  
Barry: It contains 2 souls, none and agression.  
Carl: What color?  
Barry: White and crimson.  
Carl and frisk went into slience.  
Barry: What?  
Carl: My sister has a crimson soul.  
Frisk: And she went to the underground to find the monsters.  
Barry: Ah I see, I feel sorry for you Carl.  
Carl: Thanks, but how are they here and what do they want?  
Barry: Souls, they needed 7 souls to break the barrier.  
Frisk: Looks like chaos, sounds like chaos...and it is chaos.  
(Q: Let's just call it Chariel for obvious reasons)  
Chariel: Come out souls!  
Inside their minds...  
Asriel: Stop! Why are you doing this?  
Chara: I just wanted to save all of you!  
Asriel: But why killing!?  
Chara: This is the only way to get souls.  
Chara took control completely and went towards the orphange...  
Back at the orphange...  
Carl: Now they're coming, best day ever.  
Barry and frisk looks at him.  
Carl: What?  
Frisk: If you're sister is inside of this monster, I think you can confront it and seperate the 2 souls.  
Carl:...(sigh)Should I think of a script?  
Both: No, talk using your soul.  
Carl: -_-, ok.  
And so this thing broke into the orphange to take souls, they went in the hall, so as our trio.  
Carl immediatly saw his sister's vessel on this thing's shoulder...  
Carl: You killed My sister!  
Chariel: Funny How am I going to kill myself?  
Barry: What? They aren't steering the wheel together, only one is controlling this body. And that's your sister.  
Carl:...Why? Why did you want to kill people.  
Chariel: Funny huh? I already killed 2 people and you ask me why do I want to kill more? First, entertainment. Second, to break the barrier.  
Carl: 2 people...you killed our parents!?  
Chariel: Yes of course, who do you think that killed them?  
Barry: Unforgivable.  
Frisk: But she might have a reason for that.  
Carl: She don't need a reason to do things...most of them.  
Tiana: Go to safety, don't stand there, your soul will be taken!  
All looks at Tiana.  
Chariel: Shut up, I'm having a conversation here!  
Tiana went into slience.  
Carl: You and I both know there are two souls in this body, let the other soul talk.  
Chariel: What? Don't want to talk to your sister anymore?  
Carl: . ,sister.  
Asriel: Huh, sister?  
They all went into slience...  
Barry: The other soul, it's weak, if she keeps pushing her they will both die.  
Half of the city came and threw rocks, cast magic speels, they keep attacking this monster.  
It sighs.  
Carl: Just leave my sister's vessel here and leave.  
Crowd: Leave them alone you creature!  
Barry saw the corwd and hides away.  
Crowd saw Barry hides and yelled: Get out!  
It sighs again  
Chara: Fine.  
Asriel: See, it's good now, let's just go back to the underground.  
Chariel: Fine.  
It left her vessel and left.  
The crowd cheers for the trio and themselves for making the 'creature' go away.  
But the trio went into slience...looking at the vessel.  
Another year has passed, frisk escaped the orphange because she had enough of this bore.  
The next day Carl and Barry escaped too, since they found out the orphange was a hoax for child selling. And caused some people to chase them to death.  
They escaped to the mountain and lost them.  
Carl: Whew, I think we lost them.  
Barry: We should keep going, things are going to happen.  
Carl saw a hole in a distance...  
Barry noticed Carl looking at the hole and relized what he wanted to do.  
Barry: I don't think this is a good idea Carl.  
Carl: What, just wanted to see if the legend is real, the legend of nobody came back.  
Barry: Ok, but I'm not gonna follow you, I think it's too dangerous.  
Carl: Fine whatever. But I'm going.  
Some time later...  
Carl: Is that a...hole?  
He went closer and take a peek, and he slipped.  
Carl: Wahhhhh...  
Slam!  
Carl: Uhh, what happened?...Oh yeah right, I was peeking in and I probaly slipped, where am I anyway?

**End of chapter.**

Q: Quite some amount of words isn't it?  
Eden: I'm afraid I can't type this much words in one chapter, even for my streamers collab.  
Q: Anyways, stay curious!


End file.
